


Drabble: Permission

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Bruises, Canon Nonbinary Character, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: AFAB Reader cums without permission and Bloodhound shows them what happens when rules are broken.





	Drabble: Permission

You knew the rules, you knew what you could and couldn’t do. These rules thrilled you, you were made to obey and be a pretty little thing just like they wanted. 

But, sometimes. Sometimes you liked...NOT following the rules. 

The thrill of when you cum on their fingers even when they croon and coo for you not to, to hold it in. You can’t help it, can you? You've been pent up all day, you NEEDED the release! You DESERVED it! 

Maybe they didn’t think so. 

You’re panting, coming down from your high. Disoriented and shuddering as your teary filled eyes come to focus on your partner. 

They have their lower mask on, the sharp, demonic looking teeth painted on the front sending a chill through you. Especially with how sharp their gaze is on you, predatory and calculated. They’re over dressed for the occasion. Whilst you are stripped down, they remain in their cargo pants with a bulge in the front of them and a tight tanktop. 

They haven’t even broken a sweat. 

Their hand is still resting on your cunt and you shudder as you feel the coolness of the breeze filtering through the window. Feeling just how slick you are. 

“Have you decided that you would like to cum on your own turns, beloved?” Their voice is low, deceptively soft and crooning as their thumb swipes over your all too sensitive clit. Your hips jump in reaction and you shake your head anxiously, licking your lips and watch as their eyes flicker to your tongue briefly. 

“No?” They mock back at you, tilting their head and making their long hair move with them. You whine as they begin rubbing slow circles into your clit, jerking your body, trying to get away. But their other hand holds your hip in place, holds you down and still. 

“Did I tell you that you could cum?” Before you can reply to their tone, maybe with an apology, they silence you with a click of their tongue. “I do not mind, my love. If you wish to cum, then you shall cum.” 

You don’t like their tone. Especially as they sit up, reaching for the zipper of their pants and sliding it down with the button. The item is soon discarded, leaving them in pair of boy shorts with a hole in the front to allow for a rather thick dildo to protrude. 

It’s one of their favorites, the odder of their collection. It’s thick, large and red. A tapered tip and a knot at the base. It would ruin you in the best of ways, but you aren’t liking how they’ve got a mischievous little look in their eye. 

It all happens so fast. One moment you’ve got your mouth open to plea for forgiveness, the next you have the thing stuffed in you to the base of the knot and you’re wailing underneath them. 

Bloodhound has your hands pulled above your head in both hands. Holding your wrists tight as their clawed nails dig in. They’re panting from the effort, lips stained a bit red from your blood as they bite and bite and bite on your neck. 

Their canines easily pierce the soft flesh there, leaving bruises on your jawline and teeth marks wherever they can reach. They’re snarling as they fuck into you, and it’s far too much too soon that you’re cumming over and over again. Each with a new apology on your lips and pleading, begging for them to keep going- to wait- to fuck you harder- to be gentler. 

The entire time, they listen. Waiting for a safe word, a hand signal. But, you don’t. Like a good pet you take your punishment in stride. 

With one final thrust and a snarl of, “Cum for me, litla hórinn minn.” 

You’re tapping out. It’s too much. You cum with a weak whimper, no body arching, no shaking. Just a very satisfied sigh as they rest above you and begin peppering your face in kisses with a low threat. 

“Do not disobey me again, for I shall show no mercy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work you can find me at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com where I post headcanons and all in all bullshit!
> 
> Translations
> 
> Litla hórinn minn - My little whore


End file.
